Fighting
by Storyteller Person
Summary: 4th in Hope series, Clone Wars bit. fighting again, well it is the clone wars! COMPLETED AU R
1. 1

Sequel to Protecting. Anakin and Obi Wan in the Clone Wars. Enjoy. Disclaimer, I own nothing, even the basic storyline is from the cartoon, (even though i haven't seen it yet)

Fighting

chapter 1

_They marched down the bridge. They were dressed in grey. Clone Troopers. They marched, thump, thump, thump. The regular rhythm of an army well trained. The were orderly and uniform in movement. It was raining and everything seemed dark and desperate. The soldiers lifted their weapons and fired on the Jedi Temple._

_-------------_

_From all around the world, as Anakin stood there he heard the cry of hundreds of Jedi, shot dead. Master Mundi was fired upon, as was Master Fisto. They all died. Obi Wan, falling, falling. He fell into water, not dead, never dead, but alone._

_---------------_

Anakin stood outside, he opened his eyes. The cool breeze was calming after what he had just seen. His legs were spread, his hands behind his back. The view was cool and lovely. Anakin breathed and calmed. His meditation often showed him things to come, things that were happening and things that had occurred. It was something he had to bare. But for now, he would put it behind him, after all, he was on his honeymoon with his beautiful new wife.

He felt two small hands and soft arms sneak their way around his waist from behind. Padme rested her head on his back, her soft hair brushing his bare arms. "Another vision?" she said.

"Yes," was all he replied. Padme knew that he often got them, but he never talked about them. She knew he was trying to protect her, but sometimes she could strangle him. She was not a delicate flower to be sheltered. "I know you aren't delicate, Padme," he said, not turning around.

"Are you reading my mind again?" she asked crossly to his back.

He turned round with an impish smile, "I just know you too well." He started tickling her, making her squeal. She ran towards the bedroom, Anakin followed eagerly.

---------

As they lay breathless on the bed, he turned to Padme, "I don't tell you because what I see, because I don't want to believe it. You must live in the now as a Senator, you cannot know what is to come, it will not change, and for you that would be hard to bare. I know you are strong, I just need you to be my strength."

Padme looked into his eyes and gave a sad smile, "I just want to help you shoulder this."

"You do, Padme," Anakin stroked her cheek, "You help me more than you know."

Padme snuggled into his arms looking away from his face. Troubled at what he saw, but couldn't tell. Anakin looked down at her head, upset at what she would have to face, and how much she would have to deal with alone.

---------------

Anakin and Padme enjoyed the second afternoon of their honeymoon outside. They had been married exactly one day and the council had granted Anakin exactly one week with his wife before he was to go to the outer rim to fight in the clone wars. For the moment the council was getting information and spreading the armies, they didn't need Anakin around for a while till he was needed to lead.

Anakin and Padme walked by the beach. Padme ran off with a smile into the water. She started splashing amoung the waves. Anakin looked on with a smile, "Join me," Padme smiled. Anakin walked towards her, "Come on, you won't rust."

"I know," he looked at his metal arm which replaced the one Dooku had taken off him. He then slyly looked at Padme and did something few Jedi could do well.

Padme started spluttering and gave Anakin an evil glare, "Was that really called for?" she was referring to the load of water Anakin had just dumped on her.

"Well you do look good wet," Anakin said with a seductive grin.

Padme blushed at the innuendo. Soaking wet, she ran up to Anakin with a mischievous grin and gave him a huge hug, getting him wet as well. The playful mood quickly turned into something else.

-----------------

Anakin and Padme lay on the sand, "Let's not do that again," he said, "I have sand everywhere that is not going to come out."

"Deal," she said, grimacing at the sand in her mouth and itching from the sand in her hair. They shared companionable silence for a few moments, "It was a nice wedding wasn't it?" Anakin only breathed loudly in agreement, obviously going to sleep. "Gaina was really nice, how did you two meet?"

"She was a friend of Padu's. We met in the canteen. She was Master Windu's padawan." Anakin was stretched out on the beach, enjoying warm sun so different from Tatooines twin suns which burned.

"Was?" Padme asked, snuggling closer to him.

"She has just passed her trials, she's a Jedi now." Anakin started to chuckle, "You know, with Obi Wan on missions all the time, it was really just the three of us. There were others, but they were too much in awe of us."

"You certainly think highly of yourself," Padme said turning to look at him, "Awe!"

"I was always better than most of the students in my lessons, Obi Wan had trained me from birth, so it was only natural, I also had a wider experience of what people are like. I was taught by all the members of the Jedi Council in a range of things, Yoda was my master, I knew Qui gon, and already had battle experience. Of course they were awed, they had never seen anyone develop so quickly. It was the same with Padu and Gaina. Padu was fantastic at healing, everyone knew it, and Gaina could settle any debate. She has a skill of being able to see both sides of an argument and sort it to everyone's satisfaction. Then there Obi Wan, whom we were all friends with. Everyone knew of him, and he was already awed for his skill with the force, his calm and inner balance. His time away just gave him an added edge, our abilities just gave them something to reach." Anakin said this as matter of course. He knew why they reacted that way. Not that he had to like it, but he knew why. "Most of the time it was a pain in the neck. But occasionally it came in use."

"What did you do? Have them clean your dirty washing? Bow to you?" Anakin looked at her, her hair surrounded her and the sun shone from behind, making it seem as if she had a halo.

"No, the awe factor meant they were always happy to spar with me, I liked the challenge of new people to face, and when I told them where they went wrong and how to fix their faults in swordplay, they would listen to me, even the older ones I taught. I had to show them I could beat them before I taught them, but they were more than happy to listen after they had landed on their backs several times." Anakin smiled at the memory.

"You had all this power at your disposal, all these people willing to do what you said, were you never tempted to use it? Didn't you ever want to further yourself using them?" Padme asked in wonder.

"That leads to the Darkside," he said, "It would defeat the reason they looked up to me. It got worse over the years because I didn't use them like that. But they tried to be like me, I didn't ignore them, I didn't encourage them to be my slaves, but I do like to think I helped them understand the Force better. They wanted to be like me and my friends, so they trained to be up to my, and my friends, standards. Not just in swordplay, but in using the Living Force."

Padme rested her head down, the man she married was indeed extraordinary. "You teach light sabre techniques?"

"Sometimes," Anakin said, knowing where the conversation was going.

"Would you teach me?" she asked, very eager.

"Okay, but later," he said, getting up and quickly dressing. "Now, I'm hungry, we'll start tomorrow, early."

"How early?" she asked suspiciously.

"Old habits die hard," Anakin said with a grin, helping her up, "But we can go back to bed straight after," he pulled her in for a quick kiss before she pushed back and started to dress. Hand in hand they strolled back to the house.

-----------------

That night, Anakin lay in bed holding his wife close. He had just had another nightmare. It wasn't anything of any significance, just fighting with some woman. But it was still enough to wake him. Luckily he hadn't woken Padme, she still slumbered peacefully in his arms. Unaware of his thoughts. It was going to be a dark future and the force continued to whisper to him, that only he could control it. It was a lot to ask of an 18 year old boy, even if he was a Jedi.

-----------------

Obi Wan walked round the corner of the building. He heard Padme giggling as she kept swinging her wooden sword at Anakin, while Anakin tried feebly to block them as he was laughing to hard to really put in any effort. Obi Wan just watched, loathed to put an end to Anakin's happiness, he had had so few reasons to smile in recent years. The war however could not wait. Padme would need to go back to the Senate and Anakin was needed at the front. Obi Wan stepped closer and loudly cleared his throat. They stopped their laughing and looked at him. Obi Wan smiled apologetically. "The Seperatists have massed near Muunilist. We need to act soon, the Council apologise for this, but we need you in Coruscant to help plan, and then at the front."

Anakin nodded in understanding, "It couldn't last, but at least we have these few days Padme."

Padme nodded and then walked inside to pack. Anakin walked over to Obi Wan who looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, but with Master Oppo Rancisis dead the council are gathering all people with military knowledge to help organise, you've been put in charge of the fleet to go to Muunilist for the moment."

Anakin smiled, "I'm a commander?" he laughed when Obi Wan nodded, "Aren't I a bit young?"

"Not really, I mean, you have been in flight battles since you were 9," Obi Wan said with a grin, referring to the battle right there on Naboo years earlier.

"So what are you going to do?" Anakin asked as they walked in doors.

"I'm leading the ground assault on Muunilist and working in co-ordination with you."

"Together again," Anakin said.

"I can't seem to get away from you," Obi Wan joked.

---------------------

How do you like? I have to admit I am disapointed no one reviewed the last chapter I posted, to make it up review this. Please!


	2. 2

Thanks for the reviews, it gets me in the mood, (for writing, perverted people)

Chapter 2

Obi Wan and Anakin stood in the centre of the Council chamber. "Muunilist is the heart for the InterGalactic Banking Clan and the heart of the Separatists money. We need to hit it hard and fast, you will have half the forces for this task." Mace said.

"There will be fierce resistance. I don't know how long this siege will last," Obi Wan started, "The fleet will have to supervise our drop, but they will be useless on bombardment as the cities will be well shielded, but they will be needed to keep the enemy ships distracted."

Mace nodded in agreement, "Anakin and his team will be going with you. They will cover your troops from fighters. You leave in 6 hours. Anakin, I know you will want to say goodbye to Padme, but the Chancellor has also requested you see him before you leave. Be sure to stop by. May the Force be with you."

Both Jedi bowed and left.

"It'll have to be big pushes," Obi Wan was saying as they walked into the canteen.

"Yeah, and surprise attacks," Anakin said as they watched the slop being dished into their bowls. "It never changes," he said with a grimace at the food.

"Of course not," Obi Wan said with a smile as they went to the adjoining dinning hall. Most of the Jedi stopped what they were saying to watch the Jedi walk in. They all waited with bated breath to see who they would sit with. They saw Bail Organa sitting alone with a cup of coffee, obviously waiting to address the Council. They went to sit with him, the Jedi tended to ask questions of the two and they never managed to eat a thing.

"Senator," they both greeted.

"Kenobi, Skywalker, good to see you," he said, inclining his head. "I hear you both will be leaving us soon."

"Yes, off to war," Obi Wan said. He never trusted Senators, but if he did, Padme and Bail would be the only two.

"I hope it…"

"Jedi Skywalker?" a fairly old Padawan interrupted, coming up to them. She kept giggling with her friends behind her. She was about 18 and was obviously nervous about something.

"Yes, Padawan Bule?" Anakin asked politely. The Padawan seemed really happy for some reason, Obi Wan just looked at the scene with wry amusement.

"I seem to have trouble with my sword play, would you help me sometime?" she asked.

"I would, but I'm going off planet for a few months, I don't know when I will have time with this war, I'll see when I get back." Anakin had been polite, but gave the distinct impression that he would not be able to anytime soon, "Perhaps you should ask Master Yoda, he is always able to help, and he is the best in the Temple."

Bule nodded and walked away, whispering to her friends, "He knew my name!"

Anakin just looked at Obi Wan who was still smiling. They started to snort their laughter. It was a scene they had seen often. Bail just looked at them in slight confusion. "Does that happen a lot?" he asked.

"Relatively, Anakin here, is a real star in the Temple." Obi Wan said, "He is getting a reputaion already."

"Me what about you?" Anakin said, "You are just as exulted as I am."

"True," Obi Wan admitted. "Thank the Force we're going off world. Can we hope that we won't be back for a long while?"

"There is…" Anakin started when a Youngling came up to them.

"Are you Mathter Obi Wan?" the Youngling asked with a slight lisp.

"Yes, I am little one, how can I help you?"

"You were going to teach uth balance today, but you have been replathed? May I athk why? We all mithed your thtorieth."

"I'm going to fight little one. When the war is over I will continue the stories," Obi Wan said it very gentle and carefully. It was obvious he cared for the little ones.

"Okay," the Youngling said as he rushed off.

"Stories?" Anakin asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"Balance is boring, it keeps them focused."

Anakin just looked at Obi Wan as if disbelievingly. "Anyway, i have to go, so many people to see and so little time." Anakin got up, bowed to the Senator and walked away.

"I too must be going," Obi Wan said, "It was nice meeting you Senator," he said also leaving. Bail just sat there wondering what it was about those two that made him so nervous about the future.

-------------------

Anakin stood before the Chancellor. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your command. I am glad to see the Council have enough sense to give it too you, even if they haven't made you Master yet." Anakin let the snide comment about the Council slide.

"They know how well Obi Wan and I work together," Anakin replied.

"I have thought it many times, you are an exceptional Jedi. I can see you becoming the greatest ever." _Why is he piling it on?_ Anakin thought.

"Thank you, your Honour." Anakin replied.

There was a bit of a silence before Palpatine asked his next question. "How is Senator Amidala?" Anakin hid his shock at the question remarkably well, _Why is he asking about that?_

"She is well, I believe." Anakin replied, nonchalant.

"It must be hard for you to leave someone you love so much." When Anakin's eyes widened in shock Palpatine continued, "Oh, come, come. It wasn't too hard to guess, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even the Council, you can trust me." he said.

_He doesn't think the Council know! I can use this to my advantage._ "Thank you, your Honour. That is most kind, but if I may, why are you showing such generosity?"

"I do not want you to feel as if you have to hide something from me. The Republic needs you and Amidala. It would not benefit us if you were both dismissed. And anyway, I see nothing wrong in this union. It is the Jedi who forbid love, not politicians." He looked slyly at Anakin, trying to get his point across.

"Of course," Anakin said, bowing, "If you will excuse me, there is much to be done before I leave."

"Naturally," Palapatine said. After the boy had gone he smiled, thinking that Anakin was slowing becoming his!

-------------------------

Obi Wan stood by the transports watching the troops go in. He stood beside the clone commanders going over battle plans. They would be leaving in two hours. Hopefully Anakin would be there by that time.

-------------------------

Anakin walked into Padme's apartment. She was standing at the window looking out at the scene. When she heard the door open she looked to see who had arrived. Seeing it was Anakin she smiled broadly and ran to him. The shared a huge hug. "Promise me you'll be careful, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I promise," he said, kissing her head, "I promise." She held onto him as if she didn't want to let go.

"How long?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'll think of you everyday, every time I look at this," referring to a little locket in his pouch containing a hologram of her with a snip of her hair, "I will be wishing I was here with you."

"I will wear the pendant you gave me everyday you are gone and think of you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I have to go," he said, holding her close.

"I know," they parted and as he went out the door he turned towards he and smiled. R2 trundled behind him, "Keep him safe R2." she whispered as the droid left. It trilled in response.

Padme was left in her apartment, wondering if she would ever see her husband again.

----------------------

"Did you say goodbye?" Obi Wan asked as Anakin walked into the room on the transport.

"Yeah," Anakin said, obviously not wanting to talk about it. "So what's the plan?"

For the rest of the trip they talked tactics and about the area. Obi Wan knew that there were places in the planet that could be reasoned with. He wanted to give them a chance first. The rest would have to be persuaded by force. He still wanted to give them a chance though, and for that Anakin knew he would be a great leader.

---------------------

Dooku walked into the bar. In the corner was the man he wanted to see. Business was dealt with quickly. Durge the Bounty Hunter had been brought.

Dooku took him to Muunilist and placed the expert strategist in charge. That would give the Jedi something to work at.

-----------------------

They arrived at the planet. Straight off there was heavy fire. Anakin lead the fighters out of the ships. They pulled the fighters away from the landing craft where Obi Wan sat with the ARC. Anakin moved quickly around the ships, manoeuvring his ships into the best places to fire. It was intense. They dashed over and under ships, firing at will on the enemy. The shuttles going down lost the precise areas. Anakin watched from his area as Obi Wan's shuttle landed behind enemy lines. He knew Obi Wan would be alright, but for the moment all he could do was fight the droids up in the atmosphere.

---------------

Review me!


	3. 3

Thanks for the reviews, i love you all. I would just like to say, I am considering going through the origional trilogy, but it will have to be serverly changed as you will see when i write and post the last story. (Theres two more after this) If I do write it, it will be after I write another series which is brewing in my mind. But lets not get ahead of ourselves, lets' finish this series first!

Chapter 3

Obi Wan sat in the shuttle, entering the atmosphere made him and the soldiers jolt around. A couple of clones could be heard throwing up at the movement. The pilot shouted, "We've shot over the landing zone!" Obi Wan knew that was not good, It meant that the would be in enemy territory.

"Alright men," he shouted to the troopers, "We'll be landing in a blood bath, keep your weapons ready and be prepared for anything." The troopers nodded. The atmosphere was tense as they jolted around. They landed quickly. They had guns at the ready, there was no one there at that moment, but they would be soon. Obi Wan had them form their groups, they were ready for battle. The shuttle quickly left, but was soon seen flying back down in a blaze of parts as it had been shot to pieces.

The men started to move towards the enemy lines. With a fierce surprise from behind, Obi Wan and the troops managed to punch a hole through the enemy lines. The battle was tense, but quick, the enemy had no defences on their rear, so they easily punched through. Using that hole, Obi Wan could then allow the forces to flood round behind and get the droids in a pincer movement. The battle was over quickly, but unfortunately it was only the beginning. It was a mighty blow to the droid forces.

-----------------

Anakin walked through a corridor on the battle station on his way to the command centre. It was his place of command where he could easily contact all the other fighters and a good places to relay and intercept information. Any troops trying to get to the planet would also be effectively destroyed, cutting the planet off from contact. "Commander, Commander!" A clone said from behind him.

Anakin turned round to see him running. "Yes?" he asked.

"Communication from General Kenobi," he said, Neither Anakin or Obi Wan had been officially given titles, they had tried to get the troops to call them Master Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker, but it hadn't worked. "He says they have pushed through the line and have taken a huge chunk out of the droid army. He says he will talk to you when more reliable communications have been set up."

Anakin nodded and dismissed the trooper. It was very good news. Anakin relayed a communication to Coruscant telling them of the first strike. "From the looks of things though, we'll will be here a couple of months with this battle."

"Understand we do, my old Padawan," Yoda said, "For this good first strike congratulate Obi Wan fore us."

As Anakin was about to reply he heard the siren go off. Incoming fighters, "I will Master, but now I must be going, we have incommming."

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said as they switched off.

Anakin ran down to the dock, "keep sensors out for any incoming ships, this could be a distraction, deal with them as best you can, but keep your eyes open, we don't want any ships slipping through," he said to the pilots as they got ready to go, "May the Force be with you." Anakin and the pilots then ran to their ships. The fighting was fierce, Anakin manoeuvred through ships and dodged ships avoiding getting hit. They eventually saw the ship coming out of hyperspace. They managed to dispatch it quickly followed by most of the droid army before they went into retreat.

----------------------

Dooku landed on Rattatak. It was a planet that watched people fight for entertainment. It was on the outer rim, and not a member of the Republic. He walked around the arena watching the combatants. "And now, our undefeated champion, Asajj Ventress." the announcer shouted. Out came a slim woman. It was and alien with grey skin. Watching her fight, Dooku thought that he had found the perfect person to recruit. She used two light sabres with ruthless efficiency. Dooku signed himself up to face her next. He managed to defeat her easily, but he gave her a proposition. Train with him for a month or so and become unbeatable, in return she would go kill a certain Jedi for him. Not surprisingly for someone whose life depends on winning, she agreed. The Dark Jedi started training.

--------------------

Kit Fisto, Jedi Knight was on Mon Calamari with the clone troops. It was an underwater battle. The Mon Calamari were a strange group of people. The battle was going well with their help. Fighting underwater was an odd experience, but Kit Fisto was more then able to deal with it. He had the most experience.

-----------

Gaina meanwhile, was using her expertise in negotiating to sway planets, not affiliated to the Republic to lend aid against this growing threat. She was very good at it, having had a good support rating.

----------------------

"Obi?" Anakin said through the com's.

"Yes, Anakin," he replied, they were in the middle of the report, they shared info on what had been happening, it made it easier to co-ordinate attacks and plan for future ones.

"Durge is going to be personally involved in the battle," Anakin said, slightly worried. They had found out that Durge was not afraid to use chemical weapons. He was a ruthless killer and a brutal strategist. Anakin knew that the two of them would end up fighting, and that it would be rough. What he didn't know is who would make it out of the fight alive.

"Thanks for telling me, Obi Wan out," the com link was cut. They were about to start a major push, hopefully the last. Obi Wan had over the past three months managed to surround the main centre of control, this push would hopefully bring an end to the battle on this planet. It had been a tough war, and Anakin was showing the strain. He spent most of his free time tinkering with a ship in the main hold. It wasn't ready to use yet, but it was getting there. He had had very little sleep the past months, he had his visions repeated over and over again, and new ones, like this clash with Durge. Anakin avoided going to sleep, not through fear, but he knew that he wouldn't be asleep for long. There wasn't much chance of it anyway, there was attacks all the time, and on top of that, Anakin had to run the station, all the paperwork he had to sign for, all the rations everything, all drops to the men below had to be sorted by him. He really wished he could go on holiday. Back to Naboo with Padme where they had had that all too brief honeymoon. As he sat in his quarters he meditated, the only real rest he managed to scrape up. It would have gone better if he hadn't been interrupted by and incessant call on his com link. It was usually one of the troopers with some vital emergency like a valve was broken and needed to be fixed. He got up and went to the com, "Yes?" he said looking into the holo vid.

"Ani?" It was her, his angel.

"Padme, you don't know how good it is to see you, to hear your voice."

"We don't have long, but it's been 3 months since we last talked and since I am in range, Master Yoda and I thought this would be the best time to talk." She looked so beautiful.

"Master Yoda?"

"We're on our way to a negotiation for the Senate," she paused for a second, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, this battle should be over soon and then we can talk to each other properly."

"Yes, Anakin you look tired, are you alright?" she sounded concerned.

"Yeah, haven't been able to get enough sleep," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Well you better get some now, a leader needs to be focused, and you can't be that if you're yawning like you're doing now."

"I know, I know, I will as soon as I can," Anakin paused and reached to touch her holo image. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "Good bye," the com link then faded.

Anakin got up and went to the ships, there was a skirmish to fight.

----------------------------------

Obi Wan entered the Muunilist capital. The men fought bravely. It was a bloody mess, but they needed to capture San Hill, the Banking Clan leader, and Durge needed to die before he unleashed atrocities on them. Obi Wan was on a speeder bike, flying through the city when he came against Durge, also on a speeder bike. Durge lowered his lance as Obi Wan raised his light sabre and they clashed. Durge's lance shattered, so he resorted to his blaster. As he started shooting at Obi Wan, Obi Wan flipped off his bike, deflecting laser fire. All around them the city was crumbling. Durge was a skilled fighter and together they joined in hand combat when Obi Wan slashed the speeder bike. The fight was long and arduous, but Obi Wan managed to kill the Gen'Dai with a swift strike to his heart. With Durge gone the fight below became easier as the droids didn't have a commander anymore.

--------------------

In the atmosphere above, Anakin was leading his fighters around the ships. He showed unrivalled skill as he quickly dispatched the ships, but out of hyperspace, a new fighter appeared. It started to out fly the clones and destroy them. The fighter then took Anakin on. It was a head to head battle, the other ships avoiding their clash. Both were experts, but the fighter, as suddenly as it arrived, vanished.

"Obi Wan," Anakin said into the com, "I'm going after a fighter. It was amazing. But it was trying to kill me personally. I'm going to have to go after it, Commander EL 5172 will be able to conduct the rest of the fight. There isn't much left to do."

R2 sent the co-ordinates of the fighters flight path while Obi Wan responded, "Anakin, don't be rash."

"Obi Wan, we need to find out about this new player, it makes strategic sense."

"Only in you mind, but if you do go, at least take 10 fighters with you."

"Right," he said as he told a squad to follow him. Then they left.

------------------------

"What is it Master Yoda?" Padme asked on their way to Sturga 5.

"Master Windu up against a new foe, he is," Yoda said, looking grave, "A Seismic Tank and super destroyer droids. Many are dead."

"This is a horrible war, I try to advocate peace and negotiation, but few will listen," Padme replied.

"Worried for Ani, you are," Yoda said, seeing through the young Senator.

"Why, yes, why shouldn't I be?" Padme said, "he is far away from me, in a war which I can't stop."

"Well trained, he is, no need to fear for him. Survive he will," Yoda replied.

--------------------------

Bariss Offe, a Padawan, and Luminara Unduli, her master, were on Ilum. Bariss was building her light sabre and was nearly there when they felt a disturbance in the force. They couldn't see anything, but the clocked assassin probe droids quickly covered them in slag. They were buried with no way out.

----------------------

Yoda came out of meditation. "To Ilum, we must go." He quickly convinced Padme of the need, but Captain Typo took a little longer a little use of the Force to pursuade. Soon they were off.

---------------------

Coming out of hyper space and descending to the planet, Anakin could find no trace of the missing fighter. Once in the atmosphere of Yavin 4, Anakin saw that the ten troopers surrounding him were systematically being blown up. Behind them was a ship that quickly got rid of the last. Anakin tried to out manoeuvre, but the fighter had some moves he hadn't seen before. The fighter hit the ship and he landed near the old temple, his ship in pieces, but thankfully R2 was alright. He was out in the open though and needed to find a good vantage point to surprise his mystery fighter pilot.

----------------------------

Review me!


	4. 4

Short chap, thanks for reviews!

Chapter 4

On the way to Ilum, Yoda sat next to Padme, "A real rascal, he was," Yoda was regaling her with stories of Ani growing up. They were both chuckling at the time Anakin tried to convince Obi Wan that it was his turn to cook when they were out on mission. Obi Wan said it wasn't. They dealt with the dispute by seeing which one would be able to ride the wild Barca. It like a bear. Anakin won, but had too cook anyway as Obi Wan ended up with a concussion from falling from the thing.

All too soon though they had arrived at Ilum. Yoda got off, leaving Padme behind.

Yoda entered the temple, but felt the presence of the clocked droids. It didn't take him long to destroy them, but then he had a long task of trying to get two of his most promising Jedi from under the slag.

--------------

"He's been gone to long," Padme said to Captain Typho, "I'm going after him, something must have happened."

"I strongly advise against it milady," came the reply.

"I'm going, 3PO come with me," together, the droid and the Senator went off to find Yoda. Soon thought they found themselves surrounded by battle droids.

---------------------

Ventress descended the steps towards Anakin's ship. Her two light sabres blazing. Anakin did a flip out of the tree and attacked. Due to his tiredness and her skill, the fight was intense and a lot longer than it would have been had Anakin been on top form. Using strength from the Force Anakin managed to give himself extra power and faking a move, quickly slice her in half. Anakin lay spent on the floor when R2 came over to him and asked him how they would get back.

Anakin looked over to Asajj's ship.

-----------------

Obi Wan entered the palace where Sun Hill was. "I'm placing you under arrest," he said. After 3 months they had finally defeated Muunilist and had Sun Hill in their power.

--------------------

The pilots from the cruiser came out and started fighting the droids. It gave Padme a much needed distraction so that they could get to Yoda. Yoda had finally freed the two Jedi and was getting them to wake up. With the two Jedi, Yoda and Padme managed to drag them onto the ship as the pilots started to retreat. Once on the ship they flew off, still leaving plenty of droids behind. It would have to be dealt with soon.

---------------

Anakin arrived at Muunilist with R2. Everyone was celebrating at the defeat of Durge and the troopers. Flying down Anakin joined the celebration with Obi Wan. It was hopefully the first of many for them.

-----------

Not the end, though this was epiloguey, simply the end of the involvement from the cartoon. Review please!


	5. 5

New rule from me, I won't update unless i get at least one review for a chapter. This is the one exception. But that's what i will do. No review, no new chapter!

Chapter 5

1 year after siege of Muunilist (i.e., last chapter)

"Coruscant," Ani said through the com link.

"Good to be home," Obi replied. "How long has it been?"

"A year," Anakin replied as they entered the atmosphere. "Did the Council say why they wanted to see us?"

"No, and I didn't ask," Obi Wan replied as they docked, "I was not about to make them change their mind, and I knew you'd kill me if you didn't get to see Padme."

"You're right, I would." As they got out of their shuttles they were suddenly surrounded by holo net cams all asking questions about the famous Jedi. _Lets get this over with quickly. It's your turn I believe._

_I don't think so, the last one was a month ago, and I talked to it, _Obi Wan replied telepathically. Over the year, holo cams had been hounding the two warriors for interviews and such over the outer rim. They managed to get rid of most of the reporters, but some they couldn't shake, so they had to deal with them. Neither Anakin or Obi Wan enjoyed the fame the war had given them, therefore they took turns to talk to the press. It was aggravating to say the least, but it was all a part of politics and could not be avoided.

Obi Wan managed to slip off as Anakin talked to the mass of reporters. No he couldn't disclose why he was back on Corscant, Yes he probably would be going back soon, yes the fighting is going well and so on and so forth. After a while Anakin excused himself and went to the Temple, they wouldn't follow him there, all the reporters knew better than to invade the Temple without authorisation from the Council.

Once in front of the Council, they first congratulated them on how well they've done so far, always appreciated.

"Now to the reason we have brought you here," Mace said.

"Obi Wan, officially been made a General you have by the Senate, on the Council, we would like to invite you." Yoda said.

"It would mean you would orchestrate most of the war and have to spend some time with the Council," Master Mundi said.

"I understand, and would be honoured to accept," Obi Wan replied. It was a great honour and Anakin just burst with pride at the man who had been like a father doing so well. They both beamed widely.

"Jedi Anakin, the Senate has also made you an official leader. You are the Commander of the Fleet. Though you are not a on the Council or a Master, you will be involved in most of the battles. After this War is over, we will discuss the Rites of Mastery," Mace said. Anakin smiled at this, overjoyed, he was being considered for Master, Obi Wan also looked incredibly pleased by that news.

"Take your place Obi Wan, continue the meeting we shall," Yoda said, "My old padawan, imagine I do you wish to see your wife. May the Force be with you."

Obi Wan went to sit down in a chair as a member of the Council as Anakin bowed and left. Some of the Masters in the Council looked at Master Yoda puzzled. They had not been on the Council when Anakin had married, and since the news had stayed within the Council, they knew noting about it.

"Anakin has a wife?" one asked.

"Senator Amidala," Mace replied, "They married before your time on the Council, it is something that stays in the Council however, it would be too dangerous for the Senator if it were known."

-----------------------

As Anakin walked down the Jedi corridor, he heard the whispers as he past, the words, "Hero without Fear" and Commander of the Fleet, came out as he past, he also heard Obi Wan's name in association as "The Negotiator" in reference to his ability to negotiate peace before a battle, but also be prepared if it could go wrong. Anakin looked at the whisperers with a cocked eyebrow, they subsequently shut up under that amused glance. He got into a speeder and flew to Padme's apartment. She was waiting for him.

"I heard you'd arrived on the news," she said as he came in, "I've missed you, the brief message and letters are not enough."

"I know, I know," he said into her hair as he held her tight, "Good news though," he continued drawing back to see her reaction, "After this War is over they are going to consider me for Mastery, and I have just been named Commander of the Fleet."

"Master!" he swung her up and she giggled loudly. "That's amazing, I'm so happy for you, but I have a confession, I already knew about the commissions, yours and Obi Wans, it was announced in the Senate."

"Hmm, it would be," he framed her face with his hands, "I love you."

"I love you too," she snuggled into his shoulder, "How long do we have?"

"Until the Council call me back for a meeting, I don't know how long I'll be on the planet."

She looked at him with a seductive smile, "Then we had best make as much use of the time we have then, hadn't we?" she said, dragging him to the bedroom.

"You read my mind."

-----------------------------

The next month was the best Ani had had in a long time. He went to the Council and discussed flight tactics and simulations planning battles with Obi Wan. After a year of war they were having a rest, updating on what was happening and getting a better view of the war and how to use the soldiers effectively. Gaina was still off fighting, but Padme had told him that she would always stop by when she was on planet to talk. In between meetings Anakin spent most of his time in the Temple, during the day Padme had a lot of work with the Senate and various briefs and negotiations for Naboo. Both Anakin and Obi Wan had lessons for the visiting Padawans in tactics and fighting. Tactics was amusing as the children wanted stories of the battles, it was a good way to teach tactics they observed. In between all that, Anakin was modifying his assigned fighter. His Delta-7 Jedi star fighter was the most advanced around, he was continually modifying it, improving it. Obi Wan didn't really approve of the activity, but Master Plo Koon saw nothing wrong, and was often found fiddling with it next to Anakin. So far none of the Jedi outside the Council noticed Anakin leaving every night and returning every morning, or if they did they didn't say anything, and that was something Anakin wanted to keep that way. With his growing notoriety across the Galaxy he could only imagine what the Separatists, who wanted her dead anyway, would do if they found out. Anakin didn't know what he would do if he had to choose between the Republic or Padme, it was what made him extra careful.

----------------

"Anakin," Obi Wan shouted, running down the corridor after him, "Anakin, the Council and the Senate are going to send a delegation to Kashyyyk to talk with the Wookies the war, they are in support, but our information shows they will be attacked in the future, we want them to be ready."

"What's that got to do with me? I'm a warrior, not a negotiator," Anakin said.

"You're also our best pilot, we need you to be the one to go as protection for the Senator," Obi Wan looked closely at Anakin, "Padme is the one whose going, I thought you would be perfect as did the Council. You do after all have such good connections with the Wookies."

Anakin nodded, "It'll give me a chance to try out the fighter."

"Among other things," Obi Wan said with a grin, "you go in a few hours, you'll meet the Senator's ship at dock 4 above the atmosphere."

Anakin nodded and got underway.

-----------------------

"Master Jedi, are you Senator Amidala's escort?" a pilot said to the waiting vessel.

"Yes, and it's just Jedi, I am no Master," the voice replied, "Prepare for light speed."

The two vessels took off, Anakin on wing to protect, Padme was inside, upset at having missed her husband. The mission was sudden as the person who was to go broke his leg, and would therefore be unable to go, Padme was to go instead, but she couldn't seem to get a message to Anakin before she left. 3PO remained at the apartment, ready to explain when Anakin arrived. She was sorry that she had missed him.

-------------------------

The Senator descended the ship to the waiting committee. To the side, Anakin got out of his fighter, his helmet still on. The greeting went on for a while, and was very loud. When it was over Padme was escorted to a place she could stay for the remainder of her visit. A few of the Wookies remained behind to talk to the Jedi. Anakin took his helmet off and shook his hair out. He greeted the Wookies. They knew him well and gave him a great big hug that only Wookies managed. They told him they had a place he could stay, but that Jacen and Jaina would happy if they stayed with them. Anakin nodded and walked with the Wookies to the his friends house. Anakin walked in to see Jaina cooking with a little boy on her hip. Her back was to the door and the little boy looked to be about three or four years old. The little boy was holding a toy star ship swishing it back and forth and making little laser fire sounds. It had been a present from Anakin, and the boys favourite. It was incredibly adorable. The little boy, Han, saw Anakin in the doorway and shouted, "Unca Ani, Unca Ani!"

Jaina turned around and smiled when she saw Anakin in the doorway. "Anakin, what are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged him. Han Solo fastened his little arms around Anakin's neck and didn't let go. So Anakin held onto the little boy.

"Escorting a Senator for talks and to discuss a battle." Anakin started jigging the boy up and down, making the boy giggle. "How's this little boy been then?"

"A real pain, the natives love him, but he does get into trouble with his fiddling. He is forever taking things apart," she said.

"Sounds like me," Anakin said, playing with the toy ship.

"Sounds like Jacen as well," she added, "The boy has flying in his blood and mind, he gets so excited when he's on a ship," she looked on as Anakin played with the boy, thinking it sad that he had chosen not to marry and have children. He would have made a wonderful father. "You will be staying with us, of course."

"Of course," Anakin said grinning at her, "I have a meeting that will go on till late, but I should be back for tea."

"Meetings already?" Jaina was like a sister, and worried like one as well.

"There is a war on," Anakin said, "Speaking of war, I have to get to that meeting, I'll be back when I can," he said, kissing her on the cheek and passing Han over to her.

---------------------

The meeting was swift, and over with quickly, it was a basic preliminary making sure that the Wookies prepared and started training, and hording food. Anakin didn't think that there would be a battle here for a few years, but it was always best to prepare. After the meeting he walked over to the Senators quarters, he wanted to surprise Padme now that the business side was out of the way. He walked to the door where her handmaiden Dorme was coming out of. "Anakin?" she said, delighted to see him.

"Shhhh," he said, puling her away from the door. "I want to surprise her."

"What are you doing here?" she asked in hushed tones, she was one of the people that knew they were married, (obviously).

"I was assigned to accompany her," he replied.

"Go right on in, she'll be so happy to see you." Dorme said as she walked down the large hallway.

Anakin entered the room to see Padme lying on the bed, taking a nap before the big dinner. She was fully dressed, but her hair was lose around her head like a halo. Anakin walked over to her sleeping form and gently stroked the hair from her face. Under his light tough, she began to stir. "Ani?" she asked sleepily. "What are you doing here?" she asked bolting upright, realising where they were.

"I was assigned to protect you and talk to the Wookies on this mission," he said, grinning broadly. "There wasn't time to talk to you before."

She hugged him tightly, savouring the moment. She then pushed him sharply away, "Wait, you can't be here, it isn't proper, we could be seen."

Anakin laughed, "Angel, we're married."

"Senator Amidala is not, remember? I'm still single, my reputation would be ruined if they saw you skulking in and out of these rooms, it wouldn't do your reputation much good either," she added seriously with a cocked head.

""If staying here means that people no longer think I'm amazing, then I'm staying here forever!" Anakin replied.

"Seriously Anakin, it could ruin my standing in the Senate," she said, pleading with him.

"Okay, okay," he said, putting his hands up in surrender, "Have it your way, but there are some people I want you to meet," he got off the bed and held out his hand, "That is if you honourable self isn't too busy."

"Of course I'm not," she took his hand and got off the bed. "Just make sure I'm back in time to prepare for dinner."

They walked together out the room, not holding hands for appearance sake. They didn't have to walk far to one of the few buildings in the swamp. Anakin walked through the door. Padme was immediately besieged by the smell of cooking bread and hot food. It was like a home. She saw a beautiful woman greet her with a big smile. "I'm Jaina," she said, shaking hands with Padme.

"Padme," she replied. She looked around with a smile. Anakin it had seemed was busy with a little boy and his plane. Padme felt a warm feeling go through her as she watched Anakin interact with him. He would make a wonderful father someday. "Is that your son?"

"Yes, Han," Jaina said, smiling at the scene, but also looking at Padme who was obviously in love with the young man, and judging from the glances Anakin was throwing her way, it was mutual. "If it hadn't been for Anakin, we'd probably be dead by now."

"I know, he told me." she smiled, "He's been saving lives since he was little. Obi Wan, told me he once that when he was a young child he broke into Gardulla the Hut's fortress and saved the Ghossling children captured there."

"Ghostling," Anakin said, not pausing from his tickling of young Han, "They were Ghostling children."

They just smiled at him and slowly walked into another room, away from prying ears. "You know," Jaina said, "You're the first girl he's brought here, you must be pretty special."

"I've known Anakin since he was 9," Padme said, not giving in to the real purpose of the question, "He saved my planet from invasion and then he protected me from assassination."

"But there's more to it than that," Jaina said, "I see it in your eyes." Padme blushed and looked slightly embarrassed, Jaina just laughed in reply. Anakin then walked in with Han on his hip.

"You finished talking about me yet?" he asked.

"Padme was just telling me about your relationship," Jaina said, trying to fish.

"Oh, you mean the fact that we're married," Anakin said, he then bent down and kissed her shocked cheek, "You can't trick Jedi so easily."

"Married?" she asked with delight flashing across her face.

"Yes," Padme replied, "But it has to be a secret, we both have many enemies."

"I understand," she said, she then took a deep breath and calmed, "So, Padme, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Unfortunately no," she replied, "I have to go to a formal dinner with the Wookie leaders. Senate business."

"Speaking of the formal dinner, Padme, I had best get you back," Anakin replied, passing Han to Jaina. "I'll be back in a little while," he said as they walked out the door.

"It was very nice meeting you," Padme said as she left.

"I hope we see each other again," Jaina said as they left.

"I like your friends," Padme said as they walked back to the Palace.

"They liked you too," Anakin said, "Maybe you'll get to meet Jaina's husband Jacen some when soon."

"I'd like that," they walked the rest of the way in companionable silence.

----------------------

When Anakin got back from escorting Padme, Jaina started to interrogate him on Padme, he answered honestly, but soon cried uncle under the onslaught of questions. Even Han asked questions about the "pretty lady." Jacen, when he arrived home didn't keep asking questions about this mysterious Padme, he was not curious like his wife and preferred to form his own opinions.

After tea, when a sleepy Han had been taken to bed and Jaina was in the other room cleaning up, Jacen and Anakin sat in front of the fire, "So what have you heard?" Anakin asked, knowing Jacen would have heard all sorts of information about the war and the enemy.

"I've heard a lot about the 'Hero with No Fear,'" Jacen said, not looking at Anakin at all.

"Really?" Anakin said, as if not at all interested.

"Yes, about his heroics and deeds and ability in the sky," Jacen said, "I haven't told Jaina though, I didn't want to worry her, but I have also heard stories about your Padme, I must say you couldn't have done any better."

"Is it widely known?" Anakin said, not wanting Padme to be in danger from association.

"No, but it will be soon I suspect," Jacen said looking Anakin in the eye, "I understand the reason for secrecy, it won't fall from my mouth."

Anakin nodded and went back to watching the flames in fireplace.

"You have a new threat though," Jacen said, "A cyborg, he's come out as General of the droid armies. He hunts Jedi for sport, keeping their light sabres as trophies, he is a brilliant strategist, unencumbered by emotions like compassion of scruples. He is living matter encased in a precision-engineered artificial body. He has an unorthodox methos of fighting and mechanical enhancements. He WAS a member of the Kaleesh, one of their top military minds. At the end of their war he couldn't adjust to peace. San Hill saw his war record and brought up the debts of the Kaleesh in return for Grevious. Grevious though had crashed in a plane, some thought it sabotage, I don't know. The Separatists rebuilt him as a cyborg. I have no knowledge of what happened between the building of him and his leadership of the droids. All I really know is that he is a real threat."

Listening to this, Anakin stared into the fire, thinking with a frown. He then closed he eyes and started to meditate. He could see nothing in the future aboutGrevious, only some vague reference to Obi Wan. Anakin didn't know whether it meant Obi Wan would kill him of be killed by him, but there was going to be a fight between them.

"What are you going to do?" Jacen asked.

"For the moment nothing," Anakin replied, "As soon as I get back I will tell the Council about this. But for the moment, there is nothing I can do. We will have to wait." Anakin paused, thinking, "I think it best if you three gradually move away, there will be a battle here. I don't know when, but I don't think we'll win, you'll have to get out."

"I know," Jacen said. "Don't worry, we'll be safe, it's you who has to be careful."

Anakin only looked into the fire, thinking about Grevious and the coming threat.

------------------------

Anakin was ready when Padme got into the ship a couple of days later. She knew he was troubled, as was Jacen, she had a feeling Jacen had told him something bad. Anakin hadn't been able to tell her, they had both been very busy, but she worried for him. Once in Coruscant, she asked him what was wrong when they were in the privacy of their rooms. "A threat," Anakin said, "You'll here about it soon." He didn't stay long because he had to report to the Council, but it was obvious that whatever this threat was it was very dangerous.

Anakin was right to worry. The Council had heard of some sort of droid killing Jedi. They didn't know too much about him though. "Worrying this new enemy is," Yoda said. "Think on it we will."

"We have other problems though," Mace said, "Anakin, you and Obi Wan will go to Jabiim. There is a battle there that would be best conducted in person."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "May the Force be with you Masters," he said as he walked out the door with Obi Wan.

--------------------------------

Review me if you want a new chapter, and i really do mean it, i don't have to post these stories, i could just write them and keep them to myself!


	6. 6

Thanks for the reviews, now, the story of Jabiim. I would just like to thank the Extended Universe bit in the encylcopedia bit of gives me all my locations and info! I would just like to say, I felt so loved this morning when I read my reviews, thanks you!

Chapter 6

Anakin stood in a muddy ditch. The men beside him, awaiting the order to move, were smelly dirty and the radiance of fear rose off them. In the distance he could hear the sounds of someone retching, otherwise it was completely silent, even the animals had decided that this was not a good place to be. Obi Wan was down the line in a bunker, planning the attack. Anakin was leading them from the front, though he was usually in the sky, there were several Jedi up there, and Obi Wan thought that it would be good experience for him. The orders wouldn't come for an hour, so he walked up and down the trench, talking with the men about the upcoming battle, making sure they were alright and well prepared and knew what to do. Among the clone troopers, there were planetary troops. Men who disagreed with the Separatists and were fighting along side them. Though fairly untrained and with rudimentary skills, they were good fighters. Obi Wan let them join, because they would fight, with or without the Jedi, and it was better to organise them if they were there, rather than stumble on them later. He came up to one of the men, Mod Lon, or Lon as he was referred to. "You alright Lon?" Anakin asked the trembling boy. He was only 18. A child, but they couldn't keep him out of the army, it was a planetary thing and the Jedi couldn't interfere with that.

"Yes, Commander," Lon said, watching the hill nervously, "Just wanting to get the fighting over with, sir."

Anakin patted him on the shoulder, "We'll get started soon, just remain calm," Anakin looked at the boy, and the men around, knowing that they were petrified, they needed to be put at ease right away. "Anyone know who won the last Podrace?"

"I heard it was Comp from Coruscant," one of the men said.

"That loser?" Anakin replied, "How in Sith's name did he manage that?" The men laughed, Comp was a racer who had won most of the racers for the past several years.

"He is the best sir," another man said.

"Then how come I've beaten him six times," Anakin said seriously.

"Really sir?" Lon asked with wonder, "I thought Jedi didn't race like that? I thought it was against the code?" The other men nodded in agreement.

Anakin smiled, "Comp has an unfortunate habit of not staying on the right side of the law, I have often had to chase him through the streets of Coruscant, much to my old partners distress, he doesn't like to fly. I think he has a weak stomach."

"I don't mind flying," Obi Wan said from behind them, "What you do is suicide," the men laughed at that, though slightly nervously in front of the General.

"I think I've heard you say that before," Anakin said, they walked off slightly, leaving the men talking.

"What was that about?" Obi Wan asked curiously, jerking his head towards the men.

"They were getting nervous waiting, they needed to take their minds off it for a while," Anakin replied.

"Good idea," Obi Wan said, "How are you holding up?"

"Good."

"Listen, it will be soon, are you sure they can handle this?"

"We'll know soon enough," Anakin replied, heading back towards the men.

"…she had long blonde hair and a smile that wouldn't quit," one of the men was saying, "What about you Lon?"

"Oh, I haven't…" Lon started blushing, "That is I'm waiting…" The men mearly chuckled at the embarrassed boy.

A loud mouthed Captain saw Anakin arrive and grinned. "What about you, sir? Ever gotten intimate with a nice girl?" The captain was a good officer who saw to the men's needs while liasing with the officers. He was a good man who wasn't afraid to say what was a bad idea. He didn't often need to correct Anakin about his treatment of the men, but it happened occasionally. He also told the men to treat their superiors with respect, especially the Jedi, though he didn't use his own advice in that area. Anakin had been trying to figure out a way to promote him and give him to Kenobi to torture. It hadn't worked so far. In reply to the captains question, Anakin only sent a smirk, and went back to work checking the maps.

"That means he has," a soldier said.

"Come on, sir," one asked, ""we'll tell you about our girls," another added.

"Even if I did tell you, what makes you think I want to hear about your girls," Anakin said with a grin, "After all, they've got to be pretty desperate to put up with you lot."

"Oooohh," they said in unison, one soldier came out with, "You think you can do better than this?" showing Anakin a hologram of a gorgeous woman, voluptuous and blonde.

"Dogs meet in comparison," Anakin said.

"Come on then sir, who is she," Lon asked.

Anakin looked far away, all the way to Coruscant, where his wife was standing on their balcony with 3PO and Sabe in something long and flowing, her hair tumbling down her back in a riot of curls, "An angel," Anakin said with a smile.

"How long since you last saw her?" Lon asked seriously.

"Too long," Anakin said with a sigh, "I see her very little, with long gaps in the middle. Anyway, we'll be fighting soon, get ready."

The men dispersed, leaving Lon and Anakin. "You miss her?"

"Always," he said, "But I have my duty, and she has hers. Get on with you Lon, the enemy should be here soon."

-------------------------------------

"_How long will you be gone?" Padme asked, holding onto Anakin as if he would disappear at any moment._

"_I don't know, as soon as this battle is over we'll be moving on to another and another, it could be years before I see you again."_

"_Years?" she said, holding onto him tighter, tears falling down her face._

"_I'll write to you every chance I get, I'll think of you all the time, your face, your hair, the way you speak, everything, and I'll count the days till I'm home with you again." Anakin had his hand in her hair, brushing it with his fingers._

"_You better write," she said as she looked into his eyes, "And if you don't come back, I'll come after you and shoot you myself." Anakin chuckled at that, "How long?" she whispered._

"_Till tomorrow," he replied in hushed tones._

"_Then we have tonight," she said, drawing him to her bedroom._

"_Yes, we have tonight."_

_-----------------_

Anakin opened his eyes, the battle had lasted all day and had been bloody and brutal. Across the once green fields, he saw mud, red with blood, and mixes of body parts and droid parts, all jumbled together. Lon had died, shot in the first wave. Anakin now had to write to the boys parents on a distant moon to tell them their son had died. He had to do the same thing for all the other men who had died. It wasn't a pleasant job, and he wouldn't have to do it if their commanding officer hadn't died, even then he wouldn't normally have to do it if it hadn't been for the fact that Obi Wan had gotten severely injured and was in a coma. That left hi in charge. It left him charge of all the Padawan left after their masters had been killed trying to get into the city and were subsequently slaughtered. Anakin had no idea what had happened. But it had been a massacre, leaving only devastation, blood and him in charge as Obi Wan was sent to Coruscant. That night Anakin and his immediate council had no rest. Numbers were taken of deaths and ground gained. There was a huge difference between the two numbers. In the meantime, Anakin was formulating a plan about how to defeat the enemy. He put the various Padawans in charge of various battalions. They were his commanders, leaving them no time to grieve. They obeyed his every word, even though he was younger than a couple, he was still the only Jedi Knight there and had lots of battle experience. For the next month, Anakin stalled the armies coming at them. He showed amazing battle skills as he gradually pushed back the advancing troops. The men trusted him and he came through. In the midst of it all he managed to be calm and serene, he was unflappable. He was even getting a reputation of not being able to be surprised. The enemy had even tried to surprise him by doing something foolish and then something big. It never worked. It seemed as if he was one step ahead of the others, but he only used delaying tactics as he knew they would not win this battle. The numbers were far to great. Every night he argued with the Council over the need to be there. He kept saying that it was only accomplishing people getting killed. Droids poured in every day, and the clones kept diminishing. Illness was rife and a simple cut ending up giving a trooper gangrene because they had no basic medical supplies. Nothing was getting through to them, they had no supplies and little food. The Council could do nothing. Anakin just gave up in defeat, they were going to be slaughtered, they were trapped.

----------------

"Anakin," Obi Wan said over communication a couple of months later, "The Chancellor wants you to oversee the evacuation at the other side of the planet."

"WHAT!" Anakin shouted, "Doesn't he know I have to be here! I am the Commander, not some flunky, I can't drop everything to go see some people leaving."

"I know, I know," Obi Wan said, he had healed nicely, but was unable to return due to nothing getting through apart from package drops. "The Council argue against it, but the Chancellor is becoming insistent and he has the power to go over our heads."

"I won't do it Obi Wan," Anakin said. "I can't, these people are depending upon me, I can't leave them."

"That's why I'm warning you, the Chancellor will inform you personally, but if you know ahead, you will be prepared."

"Thanks Obi Wan," Anakin said with a sigh. He was so tired, and everything here was hopeless.

"You look awful," Obi Wan said over the holo com worriedly.

"I feel awful, but there is nothing to do about it at the moment," Anakin said. His nice uniform was covered in blood and mud. He had a scar on his forearm that had been roughly bandaged up.

"Have you had that cut seen to?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yeah, nothing much we can do with the few med's we have, we have to do what we can."

"Be careful," Obi Wan said.

"I will," Obi Wan was about to cut off the coms, "Obi Wan?"

"Yes, Anakin?" he asked willing to do whatever asked.

"Don't tell Padme about how I look," he said, "She's worried enough over me."

Obi Wan nodded as communications were severed.

------------------------------

After another week of fighting, the orders from Palpatine. They were written down and there was an accompanying note from the Council. Anakin had to do this on pain of punishment. Anakin was too much like Qui gon. Normally such an order would be ignored, but he knew that a couple of the Padawan were failing and needed to get out of there, so Anakin sent them to oversee it. He was delegating responsibility, which he felt entirely acceptable. He knew he would be "punished," but he wasn't there to watch people suffer and die because he had been told to go watch people enter a ship. He was their leader, and as such he had to lead.

"Men," Anakin said down the trench, "We aren't here because of a cause, we aren't here because the pay is fantastic, we are here because we've been ordered to. I know you're all tired and hungry and sick of the death. There isn't anything I can do about that I'm afraid. But there is something you can do. We won't win this battle, we won't even win this fight, but this isn't about wining or losing, it's about going down fighting. It's about having the courage to look death in the eye and say, I am not afraid. This has been a long hard battle, but it will soon end. My only question is, shall we end it together?"

There was load cheering in support for Anakin after he had said this speech. Anakin nodded and withdrew his light sabre. It made a hissing noise as it was turned on. "It's time to be remembered for going down fighting," he shouted as they went over and ran forward. The droids started firing. In the distance, transports could be seen. Republic transports. It was over.

-----------------

Ooooh, what happens? does it end in catastrophy? Review me and i'll post the next chapter!


	7. 7

There seems to be confusion over Han and what not. Anakin Skywalker is a friend of the Solo family. Jacen and Jaina are the parents of Han. (That's all part of my story that is meant to be ironic) What happens somewhen in the future is the Han and Leia, (Anakin Skywalkers daughter) get together and have three kids called Jaina, Jacen and Anakin after Leia's father. That is part of EU. Cleared up? Thank you.

Last one, aww sad, but onto the next story. 2 to go!

Chapter 7

Couple of years later

Anakin and Obi Wan were bent over a map of the planet. The terrain was mountainous and snowy. "Reminds me of Hoth," Anakin said, shivering in his cloak.

"Yeah, but with mountains," Obi Wan replied, his teeth chattering. "This is going to be bloody." Obi Wan said with a sigh looking at the map.

"As bloody as Jabiim?" Anakin said disbelievingly.

"Nothing could be as bloody as that," Obi Wan replied, "Sith, nothing will be able to grow on those fields for years to come."

"I don't doubt it, I was there after all," Anakin said, reminding Obi Wan that he only arrived when the transports did. "I did like my punishment though." Anakin said, in reference ti when he disobeyed the Chancellor by not personally overseeing the evacuation of Jabiim and sending Padawans. The Council themselves thought Anakin had done the sensible thing, but it had been an official order, so Anakin had to be punished.

"Adapting a fighter," Obi Wan said with sarcasm, "tough punishment indeed. By the way, how's that thing going?"

"The engines are a bit sticky, I'm going to work on it when I can."

"You take the skies again this time, you're better at it than me anyway," Anakin nodded his head. "Try and keep the fighting wide spread across the system, keep them separated and spread out." Anakin nodded again as he went to the waiting fighter. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you," Anakin replied as he got into his heated fighter.

-------------------

Once aboard the space station, Anakin sat in his quarters, he knew he should be going over the ships schematics, but he trusted the people to do their job, and he needed to write to Padme. He looked at the pad and prepared what to say. They had been apart for two months already and the ache was unbearable. It had been a very short visit, and he wished he could be a normal husband for her. He knew she worried all the time about him, and wished she could see him more often. After Jabiim her worry had only increased. He knew she tried to hide it, but it was no use. He knew every time she bit her lip that she was worrying over him. He had appeared on her doorstep after getting back from Jabiim. He had been covered in mud and blood, the Council had understood that his need to see Padme was greater than his need to report. She looked so shocked when she saw hi standing there. Exhausted, filthy and disheartened. He held her and cried and cried over what he had seen. All she had been able to do was hold him as he collapsed in her arms sobbing. Anakin smiled slightly, remembering how strong she had been for him.

He looked at the empty data pad and began,

_To my darling Angel,_

_I sit here in my quarters thinking of your smile, wishing I were there with you. I see you sitting in our apartment reading this and smiling. I wish I was the husband you deserve, someone to be with you forever, but I am so glad you chose me. You give me support and strength. In these dark and lonely hours away from you I keep going in the memory of your smile. Your picture gives me comfort on these cold nights, while I wish I were there to keep you warm. Are you cold, my love? I look at the sky and see the stars twinkle out of the night like they twinkle in you eyes. How do you manage to capture those stars in you eyes? I miss you so much._

_I love you,_

_Your Ani_

Anakin sent it off just as the siren sounded out. Incoming fighters, it was time to saddle up. He looked at the hologram of Padme next to his bed and kissed it before ran out. He felt safe leaving it there, he was the only one able to get in.

The fighters surrounded them, forcing them to spread out across the system. Anakin had two on his tail, he did a quick stop, getting behind them and firing. He manoeuvred his way around the planets. He suddenly got hit on his engine, his R4 unit was gone and he had to crash land on the planet. He landed quickly, but hit his head on the dashboard as he entered the atmosphere. He landed in an acidic swamp, common place to the planet and everything went dark.

------------------

Yoda sat in mediation position, thinking about the force and the war when he felt a sudden absence of self. As if someone had died. He searched out and couldn't feel his old Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. There had been no pain, nothing, he had just disappeared, it wasn't as if he had died, then there would be a remnant, but there was nothing. It was very worrying indeed. He would wait for a report from Kenobi, maybe he could explain what had happened.

--------------------

Obi Wan stood in the middle of battle, light sabre whizzing when he felt something gone. He didn't know what, but when he reached out for Anakin there was nothing. He was gone.

-------------

Obi Wan went to the command centre, the battle had gone well, but he wanted a report of Anakin. A soldier came up to him holding a piece of an R4 unit. The same unit that Anakin had taken with him, leaving R2 on the ship doing repairs. The soldiers face was sorrowful. "I'm sorry sir, he was hit, he landed in a swamp, this was all that was left of his ship. He's gone." Obi Wan took the metal scrap with trembling hands. The boy he had help grow and train was gone. He now knew what was meant by the ancient saying, 'no one should ever outlive a child.'

----------------------

"Dead?" Master Yoda asked Obi Wan over the com link.

"Yes, Master, he landed in a swamp, there is nothing left," Obi Wan looked down in remorse, "Would… Would you tell Padme master?" he asked, "I think she would like to know as soon as possible."

"Yes," Yoda said, his voice laden with great sorrow.

----------------------

Padme walked back from the doctors with a skip in her step and a huge smile. She positively beamed. Once she got back to her apartment, she checked her messages for something from Anakin. She smiled when she read the one he had sent, and bagan composing another in return.

_Dear Ani, _(need something better)

_Dearest Ani, _(perfect)

_I have some fantastic news, _(scrap that)

_I have a surprise _(Too vague)

_I'm pregnant, you're the father _(Obvious, too blunt)

_We're expecting a small bundle of joy _(too cliched)

_Ani, I loved your last letter. I miss you too, and hope you are safe and well. Please come back to me soon. I love you._

_Always yours,_

_Your Angel _(Perfect, I'll tell him when he comes home, best not to make him wish he were here even more)

Padme started to rewrite her first draft when Yoda knocked on the door.

"Master Yoda, what a nice surprise," Padme said as he came in. She couldn't help but notice the grim look on his face and the joy Padme felt slowly seeped away. Sabe, at a distance, watched as her Mistress looked devastated at whatever Master Yoda was telling her. Padme looked away, tears falling down her eyes. She unconsciously held her hand over her womb. _Ani!_ she cried mentally thinking that her poor child would never meet it's father and Ani would never meet it. Padme started to lay down, hugging her child, drawing comfort from the small bit of Ani alive in her.

------------------

Ani sat at the top of a tree. It was the safest place to be. (You really think i would kill him off? I mean, how would that work?) There were dangerous animals running around the size of huts. Anakin had had to leave his ship when it turned into an acid goo having woken up just in time to get out. He was going to wait for retrieval, but he was chased by a ferocious beast. He tried to send his thought to Obi Wan, but no dice. He had no use of the external force. He could run fast and was still strong, but he couldn't move things mentally for the life of him. There was a Force block of some kind around. It was best to find it and disable it.

-------------------------------

"How many more must die," Padme said, "How many systems must fall before we resort to negotiation." It had been 5 months since Anakin had died and the wound was still raw. She wore bulky clothing to hide her growing bump. She had told Master Yoda about her expecting child, but no one else on the Council knew apart from Obi Wan. Master Yoda visited her often, as had Obi Wan when he had stopped briefly in Coruscant before going back to the system. They had treated her with kindness and consideration, but she and Obi Wan had often cried over his death.

The convening of the Senate had been short, and she had been virtually ignored again. Bail offered dinner at his apartment with Rachael, saying she looked sad, and needed cheering up. Padme graciously declined to go home and cry some more. She felt she had to keep going otherwise she would fall apart. She sat at home in front of the Holo channels until they had a special on the "Hero with no Fear" which she turned off, not wanting to be reminded of him, it was sill too soon, but the baby protested with kicking, so she turned it back on, the baby calming as they listened to Anakin's story from Tatooine to Nagaellek where he died. In a strange way it gave her comfort.

------------------------

Anakin was sitting in an old Temple that hadn't been used in over 2 thousand years. It was here that the Force inhibitor was. It was well protected, but Anakin had been working on it gradually, trying to get it to shut down, but it was slow going as the outside was thick and difficult to get into without severe weaponry and not tools. He had even used his light sabre on it, but no mars had been made. The past months had given him time to fell the Force better. In between fiddling with the inhibitor he hunted and gathered for food. For various hours of the day he meditated. This place was amazing. Because it was so quiet and still he could find true peace. It was a peace of the inside, a Jedi's peace, not peace of mind or comfort, because for those he needed his wife. He watched out for fighters, but none had come since the first day when he hadn't been able to signal them, he also wanted to be careful of enemy fighters in this area. It would be dangerous if they saw him as he would be shot on sight.

In the distance he saw a ship flying around. It was a droid ship, but it was in trouble and going down. Anakin raced to where it was, the droid was getting out of his ship, looking at the damage, before it could get far, Anakin sliced in in half. He then proceeded to look it over. It was in fine condition and only needed a couple of wires fixed to be good as new. It didn't take long for Anakin to be back in the game.

------------------

Obi Wan was fighting in battle, missing Anakin atrociously. If he hadn't been a Jedi, he would have given into feelings of, I want to get those bastards to took my Ani from me. But he was a Jedi, so he didn't give into those feelings, much. The soldiers he had worked with were taking it personally. They had all liked Anakin and thought he was a great leader. It made them more ferocious and deadly. It was a good thing for them to be, but at what cost?

What he wouldn't give for a descent pilot. He needed someone to perform a difficult spin through a hole to get to the base to bomb them, but no one was good enough. If only Ani were alive, he would be able to do it five seconds flat.

Speaking of being able to do it, Obi Wan watched as a droid ship careened towards the hole, spinning madly. A couple of seconds later it came out leaving a large explosion behind it. The droids all started to shut down. They had won the battle. And now to find out who the mystery pilot was. Obi Wan ran over to where the pilot had landed. The lid shot up and out came the smiling face of someone he thought never to see again. Anakin. Ani got out and ran to Obi, they gave each other huge bear hugs.

"Anakin!" he said as they laughed, the men gathered round and patted him on the back.

Anakin just laughed. After everything had settled down, Anakin managed to tell Obi what had happened. About the surviving and everything. "You know," he said as they walked to the command centre, "I'm so grateful that I at least partially listened in biology."

"So am I," Obi Wan replied. They stood in front of the holo console as a call was being put through to Coruscant. Anakin stepped back out of view as Yoda came on screen. "Master, we have defeated the Nagaelleki and captured the planet."

"Glad am I that this battle is over, something to rejoice I feel," Master Yoda replied.

"I have some other news," Obi Wan continued, "I want a commendation to be put in for the pilot who ensured it's success. Anakin Skywalker." Obi Wan moved out the way to allow Anakin to step into view. He bowed to the Masters.

"Glad I am, to see you alive and well," Master Yoda said. If they had been watching closely, they would have noticed tears in the old Masters eyes, "Does my heart good to see you alive. Contact Senator Amidala next you must."

Anakin bowed again and replied, "Of course Master." The next hour was all business about the planet Anakin had been stranded on. Yoda said he would research it, but it sounded like an old Jedi Temple from before his time.

Anakin walked out of the building as Obi Wan and Master Yoda discussed their next mission. No rest for the wicked Anakin thought.

--------------

Padme sat down and watched the Holo news, absentmindedly stroking her bulging waistline. "…and in further breaking news, Anakin Skywalker has been found alive," the reporter said, "or more accurately found us…" Padme didn't hear anything else after that. Her husband alive? She was so happy as she watched the news, engrossed about every little detail of her husband and his coming to the rescue at the last minute.

--------------------

Anakin looked over at the men, they were having a celebration for the end of the battle and his return. He smiled at their antics as their loud chatter gently drifted over him.

"Anakin," Obi Wan said, forcing him to turn, "we have a new mission, but we have to go immediately."

"What is it?" Anakin asked, none of their missions had been this hasty before.

"Grevious has an armada over Coruscant," Obi Wan said, "and he has the Chancellor hostage. I'm afraid there isn't time for you to call Padme, but as soon as we rescue him you can go see her."

Anakin nodded, knowing that if it came between a visit and a message, she would prefer the former. He only wished he could tell her he was alive.

"Come on," Obi Wan said, "You can even take your fighter, I had it finished."

Anakin grinned and raced to his finished ship, unable to wait to try it out. But there was a question nagging on his mind. How did the Chancellor end up captured?

The End

-------------

want to read Trying, aka the sequel to this? then review!


End file.
